Artemis Fowl (film)
| screenplay = Conor McPherson | based on = | starring = | music = Patrick Doyle | cinematography = Haris Zambarloukos | editing = Martin Walsh | released = | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | country = United States | runtime = | language = English | budget = $125 million | gross = }} Artemis Fowl is an upcoming science fantasy adventure film based on the first two novels in Artemis Fowl series by Eoin Colfer. Directed by Kenneth Branagh and written by Conor McPherson, the film stars Ferdia Shaw, Lara McDonnell, Tamara Smart, Nonso Anozie, Josh Gad, and Judi Dench. It will be released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures on May 29, 2020 in 3D and IMAX. Premise Disney's Artemis Fowl, based on the books by Eoin Colfer, follows the journey of 12-year-old genius Artemis Fowl, a descendant of a long line of criminal masterminds, as he seeks to find his father, who has mysteriously disappeared. Cast Production Development In 2001, plans were announced for a film adaptation of the series. Miramax Films was named as purchasing the film rights with Lawrence Guterman signed to direct. In 2003 Colfer stated that a screenplay had been finalized and that casting was due to start the same year but expressed skepticism over whether or not this would come to pass. The film remained in development and was assumed to be in development hell until 2011, when it was reported that Jim Sheridan was interested in directing the movie. In July 2013, Walt Disney Pictures announced that an Artemis Fowl film covering the events of the first novel of the series would be produced by Disney and The Weinstein Company, with the screenplay by Michael Goldenberg. Robert De Niro and Jane Rosenthal signed onto the project as executive producers. On September 1, 2015, Variety reported that Kenneth Branagh had been hired to direct the film for Disney, with Irish playwright Conor McPherson as screenwriter and Judy Hofflund as an executive producer. Eoin Colfer confirmed this in a video to Artemis Fowl Confidential, and spoke with RTE Radio 1 about meeting Branagh several times to discuss this prior to the announcement. On September 12, 2017, Disney announced that the film adaptation will be released on August 9, 2019. The following month, Disney removed Harvey Weinstein as the producer of the film and terminated its production partnership with The Weinstein Company following a sexual misconduct scandal involving Weinstein. Casting On September 18, 2017, it was reported that Judi Dench was in talks for an unspecified role. On December 20, 2017, it was announced that Irish newcomer Ferdia Shaw had been cast as Artemis Fowl, alongside Dench as Commander Root, Josh Gad as Mulch Diggums, Lara McDonnell as Captain Holly Short, and Nonso Anozie as Butler. Filming On March 12, 2018, the rest of the cast was announced (including Nikesh Patel as Foaly) as principal production commenced. The film was shot at Longcross Studios, and in England, Northern Ireland and Ho Chi Minh City. Release The film was originally scheduled for release on August 9, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, but on May 7, the release date was delayed to May 29, 2020 when it will be released in 2D, 3D and IMAX formats. It is possible it will be shown in 4DX as well. References External links * * Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:2020 films Category:2020 3D films Category:2020 fantasy films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s fantasy films Category:2020s science fiction films Category:American films Category:American adventure films Category:American science fantasy films Category:Artemis Fowl Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films based on multiple works of a series Category:Films based on Irish novels Category:Films shot in England Category:Films shot in Northern Ireland Category:Films shot in Vietnam Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:American gangster films Category:Mafia films